Predator: Invisible Killer
by Luke Coz
Summary: A yautja hunts down soldiers in a military training facility in the future. If you're a Predator fan, please read. Rated T for Gore and some language
1. Prologue

**Hello, this is my second story. If you're a Predator fan I think you'll like this. Please read and review.**

**PREDATOR: INVISIBLE KILLER**

**Prologue**

Military training facility, planet Mars. July 18, 2100

Peter Roberts watched the security monitor. He and his friend, James Connor, had the night shift.

Peter drank the last of his coffee. He stuck his tongue into the mug to get at the few remaining drops.

"I'm going to get some more coffee," said Peter, "You want some?"

"Nah, I'm good," said James. Peter got up, streched, and walked towards the door.

"Hey, wait," said James. Peter turned around. James tossed him a revolver.

"I'm getting a cup of coffee, not going on a dangerous mission!" said Peter with a laugh.

"Just to be safe," said James, smiling.

Peter holstered the gun and walked out the door.

It was dark. Peter grabbed his flashlight and turned it on. The place always gave him the creeps at night. He hated the damn night shift!

He walked down a long hallway. The place seemed empty, deserted. His footsteps echoed through the halls.

He had noticed they had turned up the heat very high recently. He wondered if it had to do with Mars being cold or something. Whatever the reason, it made his job even more miserable. It was almost ninety degrees for God's sake!

A sudden noise interuppted his thoughts. He pulled out his gun and pointed it in the direction of the sound. He looked around. Nothing.

_I must be hallucinating _thought Peter as he put his gun away. He wiped the sweat from his brow and continued walking.

He finally reached the coffee machine. He poured some coffee into his mug. It was cold, but that was intentional because it was so hot in the facility. He didn't mind cold coffee.

He then noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He put his mug down on a nearby table, pulled out his gun, and slowly approached the object.

He let out a yell of horror when he realized what it was.

Sticking out of the floor was a spear with a decapitated human head stuck on the end of it.

As he came closer to the head he realized who it was. It was Sergeant Holland, one of the trainers at this facility. His eyes were wide open and his face held an expression of pure terror. Blood slowly dripped onto the floor from his neck.

He backed away. He felt like throwing up. _What the hell could have done this?_ he thought.

Then he heard a noise. It sounded like some sort of chirping noise, but it was unlike any chirp he had heard before. He pointed his gun in the direction of the noise. He looked around. Then he saw it.

Peter could just barely make out the ghostly shimmer of the camouflaged figure. He aimed his gun at the thing, whatever it was. He started to pull the trigger.

He didn't notice the three red dots on his chest.

A bright blue ball of plasma shot from the shoulder of the ghostly figure. It his Peter in the chest, blowing through his ribcage and out his back, splattering blood and bits of bone on the floor. Peter's body fell to the ground, a smoldering hole in his chest.

The creature let out a howl of victory that echoed through the halls.


	2. Mysterious hunter

**Chapter One**

The soldier trainees stood in a line at the firing range. Each one picked up an assault rifle. They aimed at the targets, cardboard figures with bright red circles on them.

"Fire," said Sergeant Dennis. The trainees fired.

Dennis watched as the cardboard targets were ripped to shreds by gunfire.

"Stop," said the Sergeant after all the targest had been destroyed, "Very good. You've all improved. Time for lunch,"

The trainees got up, took off their earmuffs, and walked into a nearby cafeteria.

A slim woman, probably in her twenties, walked over to Sergeant Dennis.

"Yes?" said the Sergeant.

"I think you should be informed that two people went missing last night," said the woman.

"Who were these people that are missing?" asked Dennis.

"Sergeant Holland and a security officer named Peter Roberts,"

Dennis raised his eyebrow. He knew Holland very well. "Have they searched everywhere for them?"

"No," the woman said, "we have a team searching for them right now. We haven't searched levels nine through fifteen yet,"

Dennis nodded. The woman walked away. The Sergeant walked into the cafeteria.

* * *

David Harold, Bruce Lee, and Jim Smith continued their search for the two missing people. 

"We haven't searched in here yet," said David, pointing to a storage closet with his shotgun.

"Let's go in," said Bruce. The three entered the closet.

It was very large for a storage closet, about the size of a large bedroom. Mops, brooms, and other cleaning appliances were scattered on the ground. Hanging on the wall to the left was a sign with the Weyland-Yutani Corporation logo on it. In the back of the room was a pile of cardboard boxes.

Jim saw something move behind one of the boxes.

"I saw something move over there," said Jim. The three slowly walked towards the boxes, their guns ready to fire.

A medium sized black cat jumped from behind the boxes and ran out the door.

They let out a sigh of relief. "It's just Tommy," said David. He picked up a walkie-talkie and turned it on. "There's nothing on level nine,"

"Affirmative. Check level ten," said a female voice through the walkie-talkie.

David put the walkie-talkie on his belt. "Let's go," he said.

**

* * *

**

**Later that night, 11:12 P.M.**

Two young soldiers, Jake Davids and Sam Quentin, were on the firing range free-shooting, practicing for the next day. Jake was taller, slim with a shaven head, Sam was shorter but more muscular with hair almost down to his neck. They were both in their late teens.

Jake blasted away two targets. "Yeah, I'm getting real f-in' good at this," he said with a smile.

"Watch this," said Sam. He destroyed three targets. They gave each other the high-five.

* * *

The yautja watched the two young oomans blast away targets. His name was Spear Thrower. He was hidden from veiw, perched in a nearby rafter. He saw the tw oomans as thermal images. He looked closer at what they were holding. They were indeed holding guns. He targeted the taller one. Three red bars formed into a triangle around his target in his helmet's vision.

* * *

"Watch this," said Sam. He aimed at the targets and waited until two were right behind each other. When they were, he pulled the trigger and blasted two of them right through the head. 

"Yes!" he said. He looked over to Jake to see his partner slumpted over, resting in a pool of blood with a smoking hole in his back.

He yelled in horror. He looked around the room frantically for the attacker.

It jumped from the rafter in front of him. It was huge, maybe eight feet tall. The room was somewhat dark so he couldn't see it in detail. It walked towards him. Twin blades extended from its wrist.

Sam tried to fight it, but the creature picked Sam up by his neck and stabbed the blades into his stomach. Sam yelled in pain, blood dripped from his mouth. He dropped the gun on the floor.

The creature dropped Sam's limp body on the floor. It had yet another trophy.


End file.
